Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Europa
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Talk:Europa ;Identification Was the world identified in After Trek or some other background source? Speaking purely visually I don't think (again) it looks at all like Europa. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:51, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :Upon further viewing, it looks like the polar region of Jupiter. This page shoud be deleted.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:24, February 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Added the delete tag. --LauraCC (talk) 19:35, February 13, 2018 (UTC) ;Image Is this moon really was seen onscreen, why isn’t there an image of it? 02:59, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Deletion rationale See above. Some ambiguity as to its ID. --LauraCC (talk) 19:36, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Discussion *'Merge' into Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets. The planet is so bland that it might as easily be Mars as Jupiter, but it has no features that point towards Europe. But it shouldn't be deleted, as a world was seen and will need to documented somewhere. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:19, February 18, 2018 (UTC) *I just created this post because somebody else suggested "delete". Merge. --LauraCC (talk) 18:25, March 2, 2018 (UTC) *The planet has bands of clouds. This can be seen as Doug Jones' character enters the bridge. The globe of the planet can be seen in the lower left corner of the viewscreen. Mars does not have bands of clouds. This visual aspect informs me the planet is Jupiter and I noted in the page for that planet Discovery passing through the Jovian system. If the planet was Saturn, it would have rings. The other two gas giants are either a featureless blue ball (Uranus) or a blue ball with 'stripes' (Neptune). We do need, however, something said about the Starbase 1 planet.--Memphis77 (talk) 17:28, March 3, 2018 (UTC) *Unless some background information comes to light suggesting a name then I would support a merge into unnamed planets. We shouldn't delete it though. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:01, March 3, 2018 (UTC) It would be great if there was an image for this, as we seem to be calling for a moon to be merged with the unnamed planets page, instead of the one for moons, and this conversation hasn't really made it clear why, other than no one seems to think this is Europa now. - 11:46, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :It's just an unknown object. Might it technically actually be a moon (or planetoid, or who knows what) rather then a planet? Yes, but so might half the entries on Unknown Planets. In practice all unknown worlds go there unless specifically stated to be something else then a planet. Any of my (ancient) attempts to do things differently have sure run into a MA:COMMON wall... :Also, while it's embarrassing to have unknown solar system planets, whe shouldn't play the game of what's the best fit, only production confirmation or clearly recognizable features (like Earth's contents or Mars' signature ) should do. I find it very hard to take serious how Memphis now seems as sure that it must be Jupiter as they once were that it was Europa. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:47, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted. This can be revisited if and when a screencap is provided. Otherwise, nearly 2 years sitting on the pot is accomplishing nothing here. --Alan (talk) 20:34, February 21, 2020 (UTC)